


The World's Nicest (Stupidest) Guy

by Seito



Series: Tsundere Hiro is fun to poke at [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bitter Rivalry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hiro and Tadashi are bitter rivals in SFIT from top grades and trophies to who got the closest seat to the front of the class. Bitter rivals didn't mean Hiro wanted Tadashi dead though. "Do you have a death wish?!" Onesided-Hidashi (Not-related!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Nicest (Stupidest) Guy

**Author's Note:**

> For Astrid Hofferman.
> 
> They won my random reviewer giveaway for Share a Table and sent me a prompt that sparked this story. I hope you enjoy Astrid Hofferman!
> 
>  **Warnings:** Hidashi pairing (onesided though). They’re not related in this story, but if you can’t even stand Hidashi in any form, consider yourself warned.

How does one hate the nicest guy on the earth? People would argue, that it was impossible to do. They were the nicest person on the earth for a reason. Why on earth would you hate them? It just made you seem like a monster in comparison.

If one were to ask Hiro Takachiho, he would say that it was actually very easy to hate the nicest guy on the planet. Exhibit A: Tadashi Hamada.

Hiro seethed at the very thought of Tadashi Hamada. The man was… -twitch- perfect, so to say. Always with a smile, always with a cheerful greeting, always helping others. Hiro was always competing with Tadashi for the highest grades in class, who got the most awards at SFIT's Showcase to even who got the perfect central seat at the front of the class. (Hiro arrived early at each class and Tadashi still managed to beat him to it!)

Argh! Then there were his looks. The man looked like some kind of male model and there was always this crowd of girls outside of his lab, trying to peek in. Just because that idiot looked good in a black V-neck shirt did not mean everyone had to lose their head around him!

Life just wasn't fair. No one was supposed to get lucky and score both beauty and brains! There were days that Hiro just wanted to throw Tadashi off a cliff for being so damn perfect.

Just to mock Hiro, Hiro wasn't even sure Tadashi was aware of their rivalry! He wasn't even sure Tadashi knew who he was! (Actually, no, scratch that. Tadashi was definitely probably aware of who Hiro was because he was that kind of guy.) Stupid nicest guy on the planet. What did Hiro do in his life to deserve such an infuriating rival? How was Hiro supposed to compare?!

Also, Hiro was convinced that Tadashi must be an idiot; his grades must be some kind of fluke. Exhibit B: a burning building. The Showcase Exhibition Hall was on fire and there were people pouring out screaming and shouting. What was Tadashi doing? Running back into the building! Idiot! Idiot!

Bitter rivals aside, Hiro didn't want Tadashi dead. Who was Hiro going to compete with if Tadashi died? No one challenged Hiro at an intellectual level like Tadashi did. Hiro darted through the crowd of people, tackling Tadashi from the side just as the building exploded, throwing them back by the sheer force of the explosion.

"Oh god," Tadashi said as he stared at the remains of the burning building. "Thanks Hiro."

Hiro just exploded. "You idiot! Do you have a death wish?! How on earth did you pass our chemistry classes? Isn't Honey Lemon, the president of chemistry club, your friend? Don't you know anything about backdrafts?! People don't go running into burning buildings!" He shook Tadashi by the shoulders as Hiro trembled at the thought of how close Tadashi just came to dying.

"Someone had to help," Tadashi protested.

And this was why Hiro hated this man. Was it too much to punch him? "Stop being so selfless! Did you ever think what would have happened if you died tonight? Don't you have an aunt to worry about? What about your friends? Who is going to make my college life less boring if you're gone?!" Hiro cut himself off before he said any more.

"You're hurt," Tadashi said, eyes narrowed as he peered closer at Hiro.

Unbelievable. Impossible. Infuriating. That punch in the face was looking more and more appealing. Tadashi nearly died doing something selflessly stupid and he was worried about Hiro's wellbeing?! Oh, Hiro was bleeding. Actually, now that he was aware of it, there was a throbbing pain in his head, scratches covered his arms from when they had been thrown into the bushes by the blast and pain was shooting up his leg, most likely a broken bone.

Tadashi didn't look any better, but at least it wasn't burnt marks! At least he was alive and breathing and god, why did Hiro have to fall in love with this stupid, perfect, selfless man?

"You are impossible," Hiro said, trembling, weakly pounding against Tadashi's chest.

Tadashi pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry and thank you again Hiro."

Hiro wasn't crying. Wasn't! "You're an idiot," he choked out.

But Tadashi was alive and that was the most important part.


End file.
